kirigakurefandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Suguru
Character First Name: Suguru Character Last Name: Yuki Nickname: (optional) Sugu, Sugar Age: 28 Date of Birth: ''08-17-147'' Gender: ''Male'' Ethnicity: ''Kirigakure'' Height: ''6’ 4”'' Weight: ''200'' Blood Type: ab Occupation: Shinobi- Jounin and 1st of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure Scars/Tattoos: Sleeves on arms, various different things. Affiliation: Kirigakure, Village Hidden in the Mist Relationship Status: Single Personality: ''Suguru'' is a fairly calm person. He is not easily tempered unless you insult the Mizukage, and if you do so then prepare for the consequence. He generally enjoys taking naps and reading books. He is pretty easy going though strict at the same time, unless you’ve made your way to his bad side. Sugu cares much for his village and its people, and would give up his life no matter what for anyone in the village. He has the utmost respect for the Mizukage, and handles any task the Mizukage has for him without question. He will not question the judgment or decision that the Mizukage makes, as he believes that they are only in the benefit of the village. Suguru is a natural leader for teams, though not a teacher. If put with a group of well trained men and women he can tackled what ever comes his way and give proper and well thought out orders. He rather enjoys strategy and any kind of strategy games, which is probably why he is a natural leader. Suguru tries whatever he can to stay focused and ready for danger. It is his idea that if he if focused and prepared then nothing will stop him. Suguru is well prepared for anything and with his dedication and loyalty he will always be a strong asset no matter where he is.'''' Bloodline/Clan: Hattori Techniques: Chakra Pool-%250 '''''Name: ''''' '''''Water Style-Water Wall ''''' '''''Romaji:''''' Suiton:Suijinhek '''''Rank:''''' B-Rank, uses '''Type''': Ninjutsu '''Description:'''The water is blown out from mouth in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defence without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skilful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source. '''Name: '''A thousand feed sharks, a.k.a Suiton:Senshokuko. B-Rank Ninjutsu, and there must be water around. The user creates one thousand sharks out of water that enter into a wall formation and rain down to attack the opponent. '''Name:''' Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique, a.k.a Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu. A-Rank Ninjutsu . Water needs to be around, or can be formed from mouth. This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilisation is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. '''Name:''' Water Style:Wild water wave, a.k.a Suiton-Mizurappa. C-rank, ninjutsu. Water gushes out from the mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases. Name: Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide, a.k.a Doton: Doryukatsu. B-class. Ninjutsu. Must have earth around.By flowing concentrated chakra from one's palms into the Dragon Veins (龍脈, Ryūmyaku) flowing underground, one can tear the earth apart, creating large chasms. The length, width, direction, and curve of the chasm are all up to the user. Manipulating the Dragon Veins requires fine chakra control, but if one has such skill, they can use this technique to divide the space between the enemy and their own team in two, destroy enemy camps or defences, and even to attack. = '''Element One:''' = ■ ''Earth'' Element Two:Edit ■ ''Water'' Weapon of choice:Edit Samehada or Shark Skin. Weapon Inventory:Edit Paper Bombs 10x at all times, Shruiken 30x at all times, Kunai 15x at all times, Kunai and chain 3x at all times. Allies: Enemies: Background Information: Yet to be determined. Approved By: